FairyTale
by L4MST3R
Summary: Aang is the prince of all nations but his father has other plans, his mother died when he was 2 and now must find a way to escape his own life, when will he find out he's the Avatar. My first story and they're pairs: Soka/Suki, Zuko/Mai, Teo/Katara, Jet/Toph and finally Aang/Onji. Oh and Sammeal means 'Angel of death'.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR AND NEVER WILL...**

This is also my first story so don't hate for not having knowlage

 **FairyTale**  
 **Prolouge**

In this AU (Alternate Universe) Aang was a 12 year old prince and the air nomads are still alive and Aangs father, Sammeal, is the king. Sammeal would never give up a fight and would do anything for a victory and would always want power and glory. Aangs mother died when he wasat the age of 2, no-one knew why, it was like she dissapeared and was never seen again. Aang was an only shild and was different from the rest of the air nomads and was always kind and sharing always trying to make friends.

When Aang was 8 his father joined all the nations into 1 for the better good, or at least that's what they thought. Sammeals best friend was Firelord Ozai and both were like twins with the same goal at all times. Aang lives in the Sothern Air Temple with his best friends: Zuko and his fathers favorate slave, Gatso, who would always be there for Aang though he never knew why. He also didn't know why his father loved slaves so much, so he just assumed that he didn't like to work.

"Gatso!" Sammeal yelled in his most king-like voice, "Bring me my son, it's about time he knew" Gatso's eyes widened, he knew it was something to do with his quest.

"Y-you mean-" Gatso was cut off.

"Yes I do, now, bring him to me or it'll be another night in the cellar!" His eyes widend. _Is he really going to, I couldn't agree more, but no-one knows how is he going to find him/her has not been seen for the last decade how is he going to put this to the boy._ Gatso sat there in shock for seconds angering the king.

"GATSO!" he stood from his golden throne and glared with disgoust, it was almost like you could actually see the fire in his angered eyes.

The door creaked open...

"Who's there, tell me this instant!"

"It's me dad, I heard you yelling so I thought I would see what's wrong, It's never a good thing when your yelling." He looked to see Aang rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to pull a staight face.

"no, son. It's about time you should know," He let out an evil grin. "Seems as though your taking the throne soon you need to know, you and I are going to blast that no good Avatar out of existance!"


	2. The Note

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR AND NEVER WILL...**

This is also my first story so don't hate for not having knowlage

 **FairyTale**

 **Chapter 1: The Quest**

The door creaked open...

"Who's there, tell me this instant!"

"It's me dad, I heard you yelling so I thought I would see what's wrong, It's never a good thing when your yelling." He looked to see Aang rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to pull a staight face.

"no, son. It's about time you should know," He let out an evil grin. "Seems as though your taking the throne soon you need to know, you and I are going to blast that no good Avatar out of existance!"

"You've told me a million times. Wait, you did this to see Gatso's face again, didn't you. For the thousenth time don't scare my friends!"

"Fine, but we're leaving at dawn. You can choose only 2 of the 5 friends you have and pack your possesions too, you might see someone you like." Sammeal had always wanted to force Aang into relationships, it would bug him for the rest of his life and Aang also was only to mary a royal boodline;This annoyed him the most.

"Gatso and Zuko and I' packing my mothers crown jewel , if it is alright with you"

"Aslong as your happy I'm happy." It was obvious that hewas lying because of his fake smile,nAang giggled at this.

"What's so funny? Aang?"

"Oh... Uh... Nothing dad."

"Ok then, I guess."

"Dad I'm gonna go talk to the slaves, seeya."

"Aslong as you arent sneaking fresh palace food into that room, you know that I don't like to see my peasents eating my food, it makes us royal seem weak."

The door squeeked shut

 _I wonder why my dad is so obsessed with the Avatar,_ Aang thought _he is evil and all but it's just that he is the complete opposite of me. Maybe it is because it is the only topic we agree on, or mybie it's because he's not telling me something. Did the Avatar kill my mother, I mean it's possible though. Yeah that's definatly why._ While Aang wasn't paying attention he bumped into a wall next to a slave chamber. He had never been to this part of the castle before.

Next to him he saw a huge, round sealed door which looked very ancient and yet no-one was guarding it, infact there was so much dust on the floor that he could see his own feathery footprints.

"H-hello," Aang felt a cold shiver down his spine, "Is anybody there?" Aang saw a unrathled scroll on the floor which was very old but some ink was still wet, thin he noticed a black inked feather next to it. Aang picked up the letter and it read

 **Avatar kill list:**

 **Aunt Wou /** ** _dead_**  
 **Princess Ursa** _**/** **dead**_  
 **Kuzon** **/** _ **dead**_  
 **Captain Zhao** **/** _ **dead**_  
 **Hadoka /** _ **dead**_  
 **Tyro /** _**dead**_  
 **Blossom /** **_dead_**  
 **Aang / KILL  
**

 **-Sammeal**

Aang was panicked by this when he looked at the name 'Sammeal'

"D-dad..."


	3. Bumi

disclamer: **I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR AND NEVER WILL...**

This is also my first story so don't hate for not having knowlage

 **FairyTale**

 **Chapter 3: Bumi**

Aang was panicked by this when he looked at the name 'Sammeal'

"D-dad..." A tear crept down his face and onto the letter, _What should I do, I can't stay here, he's mad, he's killed all these people_ _and now he's coming back for me. I can't tell Zuko or he'll plan revenge and speed up the progress, and who's Blossom?_

Aang read the letter once more, but this time more thoroughly, the words just kept repeating in his head _'Avatar... Avatar... '_ he looked back at the door and wiped the tears off his face _'Avatar... Avatar... '_ The door had two holes on either side which lead up a tube and circled the door _'Avatar... Avatar... '_ Aang blew into the holes and 3 flaps had turned which opened the door _'Avatar... Aang... '_ Aang heared loud footsteps down the corridor and aang looked for a place to hide and notice the crosssection in the corridor and airbender himself up onto the wooden parallel banister.

He left the note on the floor

"Somebody down there eh, everybody knows this place is forbidden. Show urselves or I'm gonna tell the king." Aang saw an old man underneath him, he started snorting. "Hey, only a very powerful bender can open doors like this, this door hasn't been open for decades."

The man had made very visable footprints that trailed to Aang and wore a silly costume, "Bumi?"

Suddenly Bumi knelt down with respect, he was not expecting this at all. "I'm so sorry prince Aang, next time i'll knock"

"Bumi, can you do me a favour and just, not, tell the king?"

"Yes, sir, with all respect."

"Good, and fetch all the slaves from sector B, tell them ,Hadoka."

With that, Bumi did a fast walk just when he was about to exit, Aang called "One more thing Bumi, can you tell me, who is Blossom?"

"Why,do not tell me that you don't even know your own mothers name?"

Aang didn't say a word, he just slowly walked into the huge door that was now wide open. He saw statue,s upon statues, upon statues. Just so may of them it was like an endless tunnel to the sky. Aang picked up the note again.

 **Avatar kill list:**

 **Aunt Wou / dead**  
 **Princess Ursa / dead**  
 **Kuzon / dead**  
 **Captain Zhao / dead**  
 **Hadoka / dead**  
 **Tyro / dead**  
 **Blossom / dead**  
 **Aang / KILL**  
Katara / KILL

 **-Sammeal**

 _Katara? She wasn't there before, was she?_


	4. The Gaang

disclamer: **I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR AND NEVER WILL...**

This is also my first story so don't hate for not having knowlage

 **FairyTale**

 **Chapter 4: The Gaang**

 _Katara? She wasn't there before, was she?_

"Aang!"

"Katara! Wow Bumi was quick, I only told him a few minutes ago."

"Bumi said that you know something about my father, please angthing I need to know."

"Hey, wait up!" Toph yelled as the Gaang came though.

"Toph, Sokka and...

"Jet." Toph tod him in an annoying tone.

"Hey you haven't even said hi to Yue yet!" Sokka said in his angry voice

"Who's Yue" Aang asked curiously trying to hide his sadness

"Well my girlfriend ofcourse, who I have had many kisses from." Sokka said smiling in his winnings. Just then Yue came through the door.

"Hey Yue," Toph yelled happily "Sokka was just telling us that you were very pretty and you gave him many of your kisses, smoochie-smoochie."

"Hey I did not!" Sokka blushed

"Guys, Guys I called you here for a reason." Aang reminded

"Yeah he knows something about dad, is he doing well at home!" Katara said exitedly.

Aang showed them the letter

"Hey smartie-pants remember, I'm blind"

Katara replied " It says lots of people have died because they thought they were the avatar, including my dad." Katara lowered her voice

"Look closer, my father wants to kill us." Katara started sobbing. Jet smiled

"YOU TOLD US TO COME HERE, TO READ A FAKE LETTER AND UPSET MY SISTER, AND TO BE SCARED OF YOUR FATHER, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Well, my father thinks I'm the force of all evil and now he's trying to kill me." Aang said unsurely, he still didn't know haw Katara's name got on there " Uh...Sokka, can you pass me that letter again"

"Sure thing _Avatar_."

 **Avatar kill list:**

 **Aunt Wou / dead**  
 **Princess Ursa / dead**  
 **Kuzon / dead**  
 **Captain Zhao / dead**  
 **Hadoka / dead**  
 **Tyro / dead**  
 **Blossom / dead**  
 **Aang / tamed**

 **-Sammeal**

"It's gone, Katara, your name's dissapeared!"

"yeah,"Katara sniffed "but my dads hasn't"

"Katara, my mothers name is on my sheet, and my name is also changed to tamed. Anyway we gotta get out-a-here."

"Ok we better leave, like, now. Cmon I'm sick of this place!"

With that they ran towards the exit of the castle.

* * *

"Hey! Why don't I get to say anything!" Jet frowned

"Yeah, me too" says Yue

me: "because Jet's a jerk and Yue's... (spoilers)


End file.
